Living Normal Lives
by Irvine and Terminal.Romance
Summary: A life without the burden of carrying the nine-tailed fox, living parents and with Sasuke and Sakura must be a dream for Naruto. What if Naruto lived his dream life? But living a normal life isn't any better than putting up with deadly missions everyday.


Living Normal Lives

* * *

This is our first joint project. We are Irvine Cypher and .

* * *

Chapter One: Namikaze Naruto

* * *

"Naruto, Naru-chan, sweetheart, wake up honey," a woman's sweet voice ran through Naruto's ears. He moaned, shifting his position on the bed, ruffling the bed sheets and his blanket even more with his movement. "Come on dear, it's the first day of school, you don't wanna be late."

"Five more minutes, Mom," Naruto murmured, pulling the blanket up to his head.

Kushina raised a brow and smirked. "Okay, if that's how you want to play," she went to the foot of the bed, yanked the blanket and grabbed a hold of Naruto's feet. "Namikaze Naruto you wake up right now!"

"Whoa!" Naruto fell off the bed. "That hurt!" he looked up at Kushina. "What the hell, Mom?!"

"Don't you 'What the hell, Mom,' me, Naruto. Get into the shower and dress up, your breakfast is getting cold. If you don't move that lazy butt of yours you're going to be late." She said, and left, leaving Naruto's door open.

Naruto stood up, rubbing his bottom as he took the towel hanging on the rolling chair. "Geez, she didn't have to push me off the bed,"

"Got beat up by your Mom again?" said a voice by the door.

"Yeah," he said, walking past him, headed for the bathroom. Before he turned the knob, he said, "Hey, Dad, you're not coming with me to school, are you?" he asked him.

"It's the first day of school, son, I have to." Minato grinned. "Don't worry; Sasuke's dad will be there, too, so you won't much of me. After the ceremony, I'll leave,"

"You won't entertain your fans?" Naruto grinned. "You know your fans will be disappointed. All those young mothers and sempais simply cannot get enough of you." He said, mimicking the young women who would drop dead with infatuation when they see him.

"And get thrown out by your mother? You think I'll survive on the couch? No way." He said as he went back to his and Kushina's room. "Go take your bath. I'll go next. And hurry up, don't use up all of the body gel and the hair gel,"

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya,"

.oOo.

"Naruto! Hurry up!" said Kushina, putting the bowls and glasses used for breakfast that morning in the dishwasher. She just knew she was going to be late for work. As she took off her apron, she packed up Naruto's bento box and put it in his backpack. "How long does it take to brush one's teeth?!" she went up to her and Minato's room, and put on her black stiletto work shoes grabbing her purse as she went out the room.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" she heard Naruto come out of his room already in his all black uniform. "Where's my lunch?" he asked as he followed his mother down the stairs. "How on earth can you walk in those?" he looked at the heels with fear. "Are those shoes dangerous?!"

"Practice, and no, these shoes will not kill anyone," she answered, leading Naruto to the kitchen, and pointed to Naruto's bag by the sink as she grabbed her cell phone on the counter. "Where's your father?" Kushina took her car keys from the desk in the living room.

"It will kill when you step on somebody," Naruto hung his bag on one shoulder.

"Here. I'm ready." Minato came down the stairs, fixing his tie. "Naruto, get your bag and wait for me outside,"

"Un." Naruto obeyed, running a hand through his hair.

"So I guess you have a hectic schedule today, Namikaze-sensei?" Minato took a hold of Kushina's waist and pulled her close, kissing her neck. (A/N: Namikaze-sensei means Doctor Namikaze)

"And I believe you that you – Engineer Namikaze Minato – have a lot of Cad Operators to boss around." She drew circles on his chest.

"Dad! Stop flirting with Mom! You can do that in bed later tonight! Let's go before we're all _late_!" Naruto was standing by the door, fuming.

"Alright, alright," said Minato as the both of them got out the house and locked the door behind him. "Bye," he kissed her first before getting in the car.

"Bye, Naru-chan," Kushina kissed Naruto on the cheek.

"Bye, Mom," he said, getting in Minato's X5 front seat, and Minato started to get the car out of the drive way.

Kushina opened her car door. "Don't get into fights, Naruto! It's your first day!" she yelled as Minato drove away. "Don't pick on underclassmen!"

"Gotcha!" Naruto yelled back, poking his head out the window and holding a thumbs up. "Love you, Mom!"

* * *

please review.


End file.
